the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle (Twilight Sparkle Brillington) is a purple unicorn and a very talented one when it comes to performing magic. She is Princess Celestia's most faithful student. Her friends are Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity. Twilight is also Shining Armor's younger sister. And is the spouse of Thomas Brillington, and the mother of Nyx and Thomlight Sparkle. And she's the Jedi Master to Moon Dancer. Bio Twilight was born a Unicorn, and was inspired from a young age to learn magic after witnessing Princess Celestia raise the sun at the Summer Sun Celebration. She took the entrance exam to enter Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, in which she had to magically hatch a dragon's egg. At first she was unable to do so, but a burst of energy from Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom outside unleashed her magical potential, causing her to start firing off spells uncontrollably until Celestia was able to reach her and subdue her magic. As a result of this, Twilight gained her cutie mark, and Celestia took Twilight as her personal student. As a young adult, Twilight faced Nightmare Moon, an evil Alicorn who Celestia had banished to the moon one thousand years ago. To defeat her, Twilight rediscovered six ancient artifacts called the Elements of Harmony, and in doing so, discovered that she is the bearer of the Element of Magic. After Nightmare Moon's defeat, she stayed in Ponyville to be with her newfound friends, and to learn more about the magic of friendship. Personality Twilight is by default a kind and sweet girl, but is very strict and orderly. She holds a very high sense of responsibility (almost bordering on OCD) and values hard work and education. She is also is extremely organized, having Spike look over her daily checklists three times over. During her childhood and adolescence living in Canterlot, Twilight started off as a bit of a loner, valuing schoolwork and education over friendship and social participation, which led to many disappointment from her acquaintances (save for Spike) when they attempted to invite her to join social gatherings and parties, or generally to have fun. After being sent to Ponyville by Celestia on an assignment of overseeing the upcoming Summer Sun Celebration. Like Pinkie Pie, she's also known to be optimistic, always having a positive and cheerful attitude when it comes to situations and having fun. Sociability and friendship: Twilight is first introduced in the series as being asocial, but not rude. She politely refuses an invitation to Moon Dancer's get-together and later states that she and Spike "don't have time for that sort of thing." When Princess Celestia tells to oversee the arrangements of the Summer Sun Celebration in Ponyville and to try and make friends, Twilight is indifferent to the latter request. Over the course of the series premiere, however, Twilight comes to accept her new friendships and expresses a desire to stay with her new friends in Ponyville. In Amending Fences, Twilight returns to Canterlot in an attempt to apologize to her former friends for her past actions. She succeeds with Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, and Minuette, but Moon Dancer coldly rebuffs the four mares. Minuette and Twilight compare Moon Dancer's behavior to the way Twilight used to act. Twilight manages to get Moon Dancer to open up and she forgives her for her rejection. Love of books and knowledge: In Friendship is Magic, part 1, Twinkleshine says Twilight is more interested in books than friends. Even after Twilight becomes good friends with the rest of the main characters, she continues to read and consult books. For example, she confidently joins a marathon after reading several books about running in Fall Weather Friends. She is also very knowledgeable about Equestria's history, as seen in such episodes as Luna Eclipsed and Testing Testing 1, 2, 3. Rationality: Twilight tries to be rational in unfamiliar situations. During the investigation in MMMystery on the Friendship Express, Twilight tells Pinkie to stop making wild accusations, and they work together to find clues and solve the mystery. However, Twilight can lose her cool under stress. In Swarm of the Century, she hysterically suggests building a replica of Ponyville in less than a minute before Princess Celestia can see the damage done by the parasprite infestation. In Lesson Zero, Twilight goes crazy in her attempt to write to Celestia about a friendship problem, to the point of deciding to create a problem herself. In The Crystal Empire - Part 1, she shows a desperate desire to pass a test that Celestia gives her. Twilight tends to be skeptical of unproven claims, such as her friends' belief that Zecora is an evil enchantress in Bridle Gossip, and Pinkie's "Pinkie Sense" in Feeling Pinkie Keen. In Party Pooped, Twilight displays an irrational fear of quesadillas. In Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie, Twilight believes that Beyond Equestria can never have friendship problems that can be solved since a con artist cat tried to sell them and some parrot pirates nearly ratted them out. In Seaquestria, after Queen Novo refuses to give them the transformation pearl, Twilight secretly lets her friends unknowingly act friendly to Princess Skystar and Queen Novo while she tries to steal the pearl. It is this selfish act that has her friends abandon her (after Twilight accidentally yells that she would've been better without friends like them) However, this selfish act makes the Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, the Auto Train and Pony Team, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, their honorary, and the rest of their friends turn on her, as Thomas states that ever since she became a princess, she changed. As she is no longer the Twilight Sparkle he met on his time on the Island of Sodor, she's now arrogant, cocky, and snarky. As she's now doing things the former Twilight would never do. And Twilight gets captured by Tempest Shadow. However, after her friends return to save her, she apologizes to them and possibly befriends everyone that she never made friends with. Then in Nyx, the Mysterious Foal, after taking a young Alicorn filly under her roof, Twilight starts to see the young foal, later called: Nyx, as a daughter to her. In which she later began to actually act like a true mother. As time went on, Twilight really began to see Nyx as a daughter she never had. Then after Diamond and Silver played a mean prank on Nyx, Twilight was so worried for the young foal that she literally threatened the 2 bullies to tell her the truth. Physical Appearance Twilight is a unicorn with lavender fur and an indigo-colored mane and tail, stylized with rim cuts, and also has two lighter-purple and magenta stripes running down both. She also has violet irises and prominent eyelashes, and also, occasionally, thicker eyebrows. She has a moderately-sized horn. And her cutie mark is a magenta star surrounded by six smaller white stars. Then in "Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Magic Mystery Cure", Twilight transforms into an Alicorn. Until, Then in " ", Twilight becomes Power Pony Masked Matter Horn, but then she would regain this alter-ego in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Captain America: Civil War", but with a newer upgraded Supersuit (with cybernetic wings in place where her old wings once stood, but much bigger and stronger) and use this ego in the rest of the MCU and other Superhero based films Powers and Abilities *'Child Prodigy': Since she was a filly, Twilight has been gifted in intelligence and had hidden potential in the ways of magic. *'Enhanced Intellect': Twilight was gifted with intelligence and specializes in organizational skills. *'Magic': Twilight Sparkle is highly exceptional in regard to magic, having dedicated herself to studying the art. *'Spell Casting': Twilight can perform other various spells and tricks, she is able to learn spells simply by watching others perform them. *'Spell Creation': Twilight can make her own spells after reading Star Swirl the Bearded's notes. *'Levitation': Twilight can levitate herself. *'Gravity Alteration': Twilight can use a "gravity spell" to make change the direction which gravity pulls within a certain area. *'Time Travel': After reading Star Swirl the Bearded, she can travel through time, but only once and for a short time. *'Magic Beam Emission': She can shoot concussive blasts from her horn. *'Force-Field': Twilight can create a force-field to protect herself and/or others. *'Teleportation': Twilight possesses the ability to teleport and others. *'Telekinesis': Twilight's horn usually glows white or a faint shade of purple, and objects assume a glow of white, purple, or magenta; when she affects multiple objects at once, several other colors are used as well, allow her to manipulate them. *'Lightsaber combat: '''Twilight has demonstrated highly skilled Lightsaber combat which she learned from Master Yoda when she was on her adventures with the Jedi, using '''Form IV: Ataru' as her main combat form. But she also will use Form VI: Niman in other cases. However the only individual she struggles against is Darth Vader. *'Force Powers:' *'Marksmanship:' As Masked Matter Horn: Main Weaponry *Ruger AC556 assult Rifle *Mossberg 500 crusier shotgun (extended tube and heat shield) *Beretta M1985 pistol *Purple Lightsaber Trivia *Twilight Sparkle will meet Thomas the Tank Engine in Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins. *Twilight Sparkle will meet Ed, Edd, n Eddy in Thomas, Twilight, Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *Twilight Sparkle will meet Wilson, Brewster, and Koko in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Magic of Friendship. *Twilight Sparkle will meet Little Bear and his friends in Little Bear's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Full Movie). Gallery twilight-sparkle-alicorn-png-5.png|Twilight as an alicorn masked_matter_horn_by_liamwhite1_d6zhkbs-pre.png|Twilight's superhero ego: Masked Matter Horn Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Unicorns Category:Alicorns Category:Equines Category:Sisters Category:Apprentices Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Shotgunners Category:Characters with OCD Category:Mothers Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Form IV Users Category:Wives Category:Mane 6 Category:Form VI Users Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Non-Disney characters Category:The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance Category:The Auto Train and Pony Team Category:Bookworms Category:98th Sparklers Category:Jedi Generals Category:Sacrificed Characters